I should have never done that
by sweetheartsami
Summary: okay imagine that simon and tori were seceretly going out when they were on the run. And no one knew but remember that time when (third book ) tori was crying with chole outside on the bench she was really crying because she found out she was pregnant with simons.Read
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything

This is my first fanfiction story so please bear with me. There are bound to be a lot of grammar errors. Enjoy :D :) :)

* * *

I never should have done it. It was stupid of me to even think or act upon the sensation but I did and it's totally completely my fault. How stupid could I possibly be ?! While I was on the run too from the edision group! I'm so stupid it's already enough Chloe, Derek, Simon… Mr. Bae probably even whatever Chloe aunt name is probably thinks I'm a huge bitch. If it wasn't enough that no one like me maybe Chloe just a little consider me to be a friend but other than that I'm completely alone. My mother is died. I mean she was a huge bitch and completely deserved it but a part of me felt rip away when she died because after I knew she was gone I knew I was completely alone. The day when Mr. bae (Simon and Derek's dad0 showed up and after we destroy the lab we went to a motel and I learn some shocking news. Alone anyways. I was outside crying on a bench and Chloe just happens to show up. Like she always does. She sat s next to me and gave me comfort even though I was a huge ass to her when she first appeared in life. She thought I was crying because of my mother, for one I could care less about her but the truth was I found out I was pregnant.

So many emotions were going through my head that day but for once in my life I cried in front of someone instead of crying by myself. I was pregnant and I didn't want to believe it. I had sex with Simon even though I thought he was annoying but a part of me inside like him a lot. It was when Simon and I were left alone on the bus and we had some time to spend together. After we got off the bus Simon and I talk a lot and before I knew it we were laughing then soon kissing then we did it ….. It was so stupid of me because after Derek and Chloe showed up Simon and I went back to the same way. Simon and I never talk about it after that. In fact now I barely talk to him and when I do talk to him I act like a bitch. How did I ever get into this mess!? I was so stupid! :P I was about a week along in my pregnancy when I found out. I only found out when I didn't have my period and I am never late. I mean I am never ever late. I've had my period ever since I was ten. When I found out I was shocked and in because disbelief I thought this would never happen to me. Screw me for thinking that condoms work. I guess it most of broke or something. But it doesn't matter now because it's already too late and I can't change anything about it. I'm pregnant. Just thinking about that word wants to make me die in a whole. I never even wanted kids when I got older but it looks like me not wanted a kid is not going to happen.

When I found out I was pregnant I didn't tell anyone I was going to tell Chloë just to have someone to talk to but then Derek came into the room. And I knew if I was ever going to tell Chloë she would just say something to Derek then Derek would tell Simon and that can never happen. That very same day Mr. Bae got pizza and I couldn't eat anything. Just the way pizza smell made me sick. I knew one thing when I found out I was pregnant I could never tell anyone. I just can't dell with look on people's faces. I wasn't even sixteen yet! What would Mr. bae think of me and Chloë's aunt and then what would Chloe, Derek and Simon think. For now keeping it a secret was the best options. It's just the only thing is I'md scared….

* * *

So what did you think please review and tell me :D XD ! :)


	2. Chapter 2

okay so here is my second chapter

I hope you enjoy

Also again I am new to Fan fiction

There also might be some grammar errors but please bare with me! im learning! :D :D !

Also please leave a review :)

* * *

Chapter two

So its been about two weeks since we came to the motel and we are still in the motel letting things settle. Its been weird lately not having to be on the run or be alone with out adults. I am three weeks pregnant about a month. I haven't ate for days ever since I found out I was pregnant food just doesn't agree with me. My stomach is flat but when I press on my stomach I can feel a little hard ball. I shiver when ever I think about another life being inside of me. Yuck. :P I haven't change in any way but deep down inside of me everything about me changed. Outside im the same person to chole Derek and Simon and any one else who meets me but they don't know the dark secret im keeping. I'm so stupid again. When ever chole talks to me I feel like blurting out im pregnant. But would chole think of me? She probably would think of me way different and never talk to me. Oh gosh im really alone.! I can seriously never tell no one that im pregnant

I stop thinking to my self when mr. bae knocks on chole and my door.

" Chloe and tori its time for dinner."

Its six okay and chole is still sleeping but im wide awake thinking about what im going to do ive been putting it off for about three weeks. I go to chole and wake her up.

"chloe wake up mr. Bae says its time for dinner, god only knows what he got for dinner this probably got pizza again."

Chloe gets up look at her self in the mirror.

"well I look like crap but I could care less" chole says.

"You look better than me " I say.

Chloe looks at me strange

"tori you've been losing weight you barely even eat and you barely even sleep throughout the night when I wake up your up. Whats wrong something seems to be Up?"

I look at chole with disgust

"for your info its none of your business because nothing is wrong with me!" I said

She looks at me in horror like I slap her in the face I guess pregnancy has changed my attudie a bit

" I'm sorry chole I guess I don't know what overcame me. I guess not eating much is getting to me." I say.

" gheshh maybe you should be a bit nicer." She says then walks to /simon/dereks room.

I follow her right after she leaves the room. I hate seeing Simons face it makes me feel weird because I haven't told him yet and it also makes me feel sick every time I see food. I go to the room where everyone is there and where the food is….. I look at todays meal and to my surprise its pizza…

Okay I'm going to be sick I can't take another meal of pizza. Mr. bae offers me a slice of pizza but I reject him swaying my hand.

" Victoria you haven't eaten in days. Is something wrong." He says

"no nothing is wrong Mr. bae. I'm just not that hungry." I say

Derek looks at me weird, so does Simon and chole.I quicky smile so they would see that I was happy and not depress like I am.

"you never eat tori. You should eat tori not eating is not healthy. In fact if you don't eat you can feel like passing out. Plus it looks like you lost weight." Choles aunt said.

That's rights she's a doctor she should know these things. It was true though I lost 15 pounds since I found out I was pregnant. It's just every time I tried to eat I always puke afterward so it never said in. Plus ever time when I tried to cast a spell it never seem to be strong enough. I don't know whats wrong with me besides being pregnant but is pregnancy really like this.?! I take in a deep breath and grab a slice of pizza. I smile then take a bite, my stomach starts to crunch and groan. I feel like puking but I allow my self to swallow. Why does this have to happen to me! WHY! I then take another bite my stomach then starts to feel even sicker. I have to stop because I can't even finish a slice of pizza. If I'm feeling I'm going to be feeling like this for nine months im going to end up losing sixty pounds. I excuse my self and rush to my room because I feel like seriously puking.

I then puke what I ate of the pizza. Chloe comes to the room and hears me puking in the doesn't even bother to ask she immediately comes inside the bathroom.

"whats wrong tori? You haven't been feeling good. You barely eat and every time you eat you puke. Is the fast food getting to you?" chole says

"yah, the fast food is getting to me." That's it plus I'm tired of eating pizza mostly ever other day." I say.

Figures Chloe always has to be too nice. It's just like Chloe to care even though I was a bitch to her.

"I could have my aunt check you out. See if you are okay." She says

"woahh, no I'm okay I don't need anyone to check. Its just the fast food." I say

Okay she says then we both walk out of the bathroom.

* * *

tell me what you think? Dont forget to review :P :D :) and if there is any ideas for the story please send it through the reviewss :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks pass and we are still in the motel. Mr. Bae is tracking down every single person who may be connected with the Edison group. I'm just glad we are not driving. I'll die if we had to drive for long periods of time. XP

Chloe is sitting on her bed brushing her hair and I am on my bed across from her bed.

"Chole is that make up. I see on your lips. Are you going on a date with Derek. Going to that field again.?" I say

She blushes.

"yeah. But its none of your business" she says smiling

"yeah I know it's just cute how you didn't like him at first then you started to develop feelings for him." I say

"I remember she says. "Anyway what are you going to do for fun." You never do anything don't you get bore?'" chole says.

"Yeah kinda I say.

"we should get ice-cream then. Right after my date with Derek.

"that sounds fun." I say

She nods then leaves the room

I was slowly gaining my hungry back but I still couldn't eat pizza or finish any meal. But I was getting there. Slowy…. It felt weird every time I tried to use my magic. It was almost like something was sucking my power . Already I have enough problems. I feel into a deep sleep and got awaken by a knock on my door. At first I think its Chloe. Ready to go get ice-cream. But when I open the door. Its Simon.

"hi, what are you doing here". I said

He look at me funny.

"My dad made cookies." "Don't worry their homemade." He said

He hands me a plate of cookies. Like I need to throw up more but yet! I'm getting ice cream which doesn't make since I know.:P I take the cookies off his hands.

"Tell your dad I said thanks." I said. I was about to the close the door on him but then he says something which catches me by complete surprise.

"Tori you're not your usually this bitchy. Its none of my business whats wrong.? But ever time I see you even look at food your face turns pale and your eyes turn gray. " he says

"NOTHING IS WRONG WITH FOR BEING CONCERN." I say then close the door shut But he stops me by holding the door open with one of his hands.

"No im serious something is wrong. Is it the food. I know my dad keeps on getting pizza but that's kinda the cheapest food that's out there. It also stays good for a long while. It Can last for a couple of days also" he says.

"Just stop talking about pizza. Please." I say

For some strange reason. I feel like exploding and crying and just telling him all my problems. And how I feel and what im going through. But I know if I tell him it would only lead to things getting worse. My eyes start to turn watery and my throat starts to get sore. Oh crap I'm going to cry. No not in front of him! But I can't help it ! so I run to the bathroom lock my self in and start crying…. Simon knocks on the door.

" Are you alright in their.? Do you want me to get Chloë anut? "

"No, I'm fine. Just please go I say."

Tears are just coming from my eyes and I can't keep them from stopping. Pretty soon its just flowing and I'm making gasping sounds from crying too much. By the time I'm done crying, It feels like for hours. All I want to do is die in a whole. I look at my self in the mirror and see my nose all red, my eyes extremely puffy and black. I look like crap. "thank you world for doing this to me! You love me so much don't you. I think.

I get out of the bathroom and sleep for a while until I hear another knock on the door and this time its Chloe.

"Ready to go get some ice-cream?" she says

"yeah , I'm ready." I say but of course before I go I had to brush my hair and put some make up on. I might be pregnant but there is no way im going in public looking like crap.

"We go outside and walk to the ice cream store. There is so many choices to choose from but instead of getting something really awesome I get a tiny cup of vanilla ice-cream.

"thanks Chloe for taking me to get ice-cream." I say

"listen tori if there is anything that's on your mind I'm all ears." She says

" Nope there's not really. But I kinda don't want to stay at that motel for the rest of my life." I say

"Duhh I wish we could just hit the road and maybe get a house we can rent or something.."

" Yeah that would be better than just a motel room I say." I take a bite of bite of my ice-cream and attempt to finish it. By the time im half way done. " Chloe is already finish and waiting for me. I can't finish it but I most because she was nice of enough to buy me ice-cream. I finish the ice cream but I feel weird afterward. We walk to the motel room and go to are room. My stomach starts to hurt really bad and the feeling to puke wants to overtake me. I don't make it to the bathroom instead I puke all over the ground and Chloe looks at me in disgust.

I puke so much that I end up fainting. Then the world goes black….

…..

your document here...


	4. Chapter 4

Im so sorry this took so long... I hope u enjoy it :D

* * *

Chapter four

Chloe's aunt is hovering over me. Calling my name.

"Tori, here it's best if you drink some water and here is a pill for the upset stomach." She says

She walks out of the room.

"Tori something is going on with you. You puke mostly every day. You can't even stand to look at food. You lost a lot of weight." Chloe says

For some reason I start crying.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. It's true every day I puke and I can't stand to look at food. I don't know what's wrong with me.

I close my eyes and wait for her to replay.

"You haven't asked for pads or tampons? Could you be pregnant?" She says

Oh crap. My jaw nearly drops to the ground.

"Nope there is no way could be pregnant. I already had my period. Plus I haven't had sex I say.

"Oh sorry, she says then maybe we need to get out more often..."

I pull the covers over me well maybe I need to not be pregnant. NO maybe I need to not have the need to throw up every time I feel like . I wish i didnt feel like this...


	5. Chapter 5

my grammer really sucks - sorry

* * *

Chapter five

Three weeks passed by then Mr. Bae was able to track down every person who might be connected to the Edison group. He announced that we would be on the road the very next day. I almost died when he told me the news. But I hide my feelings like I always do. We've been on the road for about a week going to motel to motel to sleep and I was trying to get my own money by doing chores I only raised 300 dollars. Not a lot but it's the first time I every earn money by actually doing anything.

I'm about seven weeks almost eight weeks and I still haven't told anyone about the situation. Well its none of their business any way. But their going to find out soon. Unless I never start to show or unless I just wear baggy clothes. I don't know what im going to do.

In the van I sit right next to Chloe. We are in the back set of sits. Well Derek and Simon are in the middle and the adults are in the front. Every time the van hits a bump I feel like pucking and crying because It hurts.

Chloë looks at me then I stare at her.

"Tori, your face is always pale and your eyes are

I stop her before she could say something.

" I'm never in the sun I usually tan mostly everyday' I say.

"sure she says"

I'm serious I used to tan all the time.

" I know there's something up."she says

"what " I said

"You're pregnant." She whispers

"chole no im not. Stop thinking that I am."I say

"You are! I was thinking about it after you said you weren't. Only people who are pregnant experience sickness like this for a long time. The only thing I can't seem to understand is you're not gaining any weight. In fact you're losing pounds." She says

"Can you be any louder! I don't want the world to know! I say but I a quiet voice.

"what you are!' she whispers

"no because if I was I would be gaining weight but im not."I say.

"But you are!shes says

"how many times do I have to tell you! No" I say

"fine when are you going to come to terms that you are." She says

"How do you know I haven't had sex.!" I say

I hate telling lies but I feel like I should just come out and tell the world but I can't because for one I'm only a teen. Where would I go? It was an accident I didn't mean it. It's not like Simon and I Are going to be with each other for the rest of are life's. It was just an accident. :p Chloë looks at me then her face crunches up.

" I'm talking really quietly so no one can hear us.!" She says

OH shit are you crazy have you for gotten Derek is a wolf and he can hear everything were saying now.!" I say

"Don't worry his not there now. We stop and Fyi have you notice we are the only one in the van now." She says

I turn my head side to side looking if anyone was in the van but no one was

" I guess I didn't relize we stop in my mine we were driving….

"this is the only chance you can tell are you? She ask

I really want to tell her but if I do she probably tell Derek and then Derek would freak out. No I can't tell anyone but it would be so great just to tell someone. I mean at least if I tell here I will be able to have someone to talk to.

Okay if I tell you something you promise you wont tell anyone. And when I say anyone I mean don't even dare speak to wolf boy.I know you guys are dating but its none of his it's also none of Simon or any of the adult business."I say

Okay I swear . Tori." She says

Okay yes I'm pregnant. I said

"you didn't know before coming to the lyle house did you she says

That's right she doesn't know that Simon is the father of the baby. What im I going to do. At least I can tell her. I mean it's not like im going to tell her the truth.

"yes I didn't know. I was shock when I found out a month ago. I said

" you found out a month ago is that's why you weren't feeling good."she says

"yeah that's why I wasn't feeling good." I said

It felt finally good to tell someone. Know its just telling Simon. No that's never going to happen. I can never tell him I could barely tell Chloe.

What are you going to do know she says

I mean aren't you going to have to tell everyone. Do you know how far along you are. ?"

"no, to be honest I wish this whole mess would go away. But it can't. I say

"oh gosh the baby of the father doesn't even know what are you going to do when you have the baby.

"Chloe you can't tell anyone. I freaking mean it."

"They will never think of me the same. Okay just don't tell anyone.i say

"I won't " she says

Before she could say anything else. Simon and Derek go in the van.

We don't say anything

I soon fall asleep wondering if I made the right decision.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Hell no I probably did not make the right decision . How stupid can I be?! I mean why would I be going around shouting to the world that im… Whats happening to me?! WHY am I a bigger bitch than I normally am?! Right now Chole is going on a date with Derek and probably telling the world that im pregnant. I mean at least if she tell people she can't tell them who the father of the baby is. So I mean it's totally okay. Nothing could go wrong?! Right? No! everything could go wrong! Chloë will tell Derek than Derek would tell Simon. Then Simon would have questions. But if I brush it off and act all cool then Simon would never know. The best plan ever :_) HUH! But what if the baby looked like Simon. If he/she had blond hair and olive shape brown eyes…. Then im screwed. I guess I was thinking to myself too much because Simon was looking at me weird.

"what do you want simon!I snap at I didn't mean to

He look at me funny and titled his head to the side

"Gish whats wrong with you tori!"

what im I gonna do?i have to think of something quick to say.

Nothing is wrong with me Simon ! ghessh mind your own business!

I said out loud trying not to explode

Tori whispers something under his breath" listen tori ever since that night we did it you haven't been the same.

He's actually bringing this up.

"Don't talk about that night, someone might hear us. I say

Derek's not here. We're fine. I know it probably was the worst mistake of your life but I just want you to know I'm sorry for acting like nothing happen between us. Something did happen between us but I just couldn't let Derek know. And no it's but because I find him intimated it's because I didn't want the group to be any different then it already was.

I soak in all the words he just said. How could Simon bring this up now out of all the times in the world. He brings this up know. I shake my head and nod because I know that I'm keeping a huge secret from him. A secret that I will probably never ever ever tell him.

" Simon, there is no need to bring it up. It was just a fling nothing was between us anyone. It happen and that was it. It's not like we like it other together or had feelings for each other. It was simply because we were bored and alone and at that time we had nothing to do. So again there is nothing to say in fact I kinda wish I could forget about the thing." I say. I of wish I didn't say it that harsh but at that point I meant it. It was a huge mistake to even begin with and now I'm suck with the consequences . He doesn't have to go through anything! I do. I've been sick every day since I found out and I have to deal with morning sicknesses and stomach aches. Why mE! Simon looks at me weird and then his face goes quiet and still. He doesn't say anything nothing at all.

I don't say anything I just walk off not wanting to say a single thing. I can feel Simon staring at me watching his eyes fellow me as I leave the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Just let me know what u guys think

* * *

Chapter 7

Four weeks has passed and that means I'm about twelve weeks. It's a lot to take in considering I'm on the run with a werewolf, necromancer, two sorcerers and a doctor. Just my luck…. oh and I'm a witch.! Ever since I got pregnant I haven''t been able to fully use my powers, its like im just a normal witch for once.

Chole walks into our room without knocking and just slams the door open.

"Tori guess what!"

"what" I say

"I got a hold of your dad tori"

My dad….." I haven't talk to my dad since Lyles house and since I've been on the it's been about maybe six months since I've even talk to my dad.

No, Chloë I can't talk to my dad he doesn't even know about moms death or about the supernatural side."

Yeah but you have a great relationship with your dad and after the babies born you can go there. "she says

"I had a great relationship with my dad and what do you think my dad would say if I came home pregnant or with a baby.?

"He would be mad but he would be happy to see you"

"What about your dad Chole you haven't even spoke to him !"

Her face goes dead silence

I'm sorry for bringing it up I say

"that's okay, I should be coming in contact with my dad before talking your dad." She says

"Chloe I don't even know if I want to keep the baby or even go through being pregnant." I say. It was the truth I didn't even know what I was going to do. Or even tell Chloe who the baby of the father is . Plus its going be hard to tell everyone including Simon. I never want to tell him but say if eighteen years passes by and he finds out. No it would be terribly.

When are you going to tell everyone that your u know ….?"

To be honest I never want to tell them. I don't even known why I had to do it with anyone.I guess I thought this could never happen to me.

So when are you going to tell them

I don't know I said

It's true I didn't know how I was going to tell them or when I was going to tell him but one thing was I would have to him because my stomach was beginning to poke out. I barely ate anything but when I did eat everything went to my stomach. Food still didn't agree with me. I always thought that if I were to ever start a family I would be a lot older and I and the father of the baby would be deeply in love. But I guess I deserve ever single little thing that's happening to me. For one everyone I meet thinks I'm a bitch I guess it's because I am one.

Chloë was out on another date with Derek and I was left at friend's house. We just arrived at a safe house, this time it felt safe. The house was huge it had five bedrooms five bathrooms and a nice big back yard the owner had two adorable Pomeranians.

Life was good over here but after a long night of thinking I decided before anyone would find out I was pregnant I was going to come in contact with my dad. But the only thing I totally forgot about was my older sister. The thing I hated the more than my mom was my dear old bitchy sister. She always acted like she was better than everyone else in the world and she was the popular one at school. All the boys wanted her. Then theirs my dad what's he going to say he always thought my sister was the one who was going to get pregnant first. I hate just thinking about what my dad would say but the thing I am looking forward to was just being able to see my dad someone I could count on more than my mom.

I went to bed early and woke up to a pain in my stomach I was almost five months. The pain went to my pelvic area and right at the tip of my stomach. I wanted to scream in pain because it actually hurted really bad. Chloë was in the room she looked at me for a couple of seconds then fell asleep. My stomach was hurting really bad. I pulled my shirt up because I felt the baby moving inside of me. I Left my shirt up and so it moving in waves and the color of my stomach was purple and blue. It felt like the baby wouldn't stop moving. It was just stirring inside of me. And why was my skin purple. It was probably purple because the baby was half sorcerer and half witch. I clutch my stomach and bite on my pillow. I want to scream and yell in pain because the pain is just so unbearable. Finally I cry and yelp in pain not loud enough for the next room to hear me but loud enough for Chloë to hear me. She wakes up and turns the light on then she make a whimpering noise.

Huh! She says

"Tori you're bleeding!" she says

"Please whatever you Chloë don't get your aunt." I say "I'm fine I'm just in pain that's all. I say crying a bit.

"Tori your bleeding don't you see it !"

I see Chloë! It's just I don't want no one to know ive been keeping it to much of a secret. Aw I say

" Arent you in a lot of pain she says

"no im fine im just crying a little its nothing that bad." I feel a sharp pain go throw my body almost like some electric shock me. I yelp in pain tears come to my eyes ever more. For once I don't feel like keeping the baby a secret. I'm in too much pain.

"I lied it hurts too much Chloë and there is blood ever where." Just get your aunt. Don't try to wake up anyone else.

Chloë nods and leaves the room getting her aunt. I don't know why it hurts so much the baby is not supposed to come until four months from now. I thought I had more time then this. I yelp in pain trying not to wake anyone up. I really and not ready to have the baby now. More blood comes out of me and more pain. How can the baby be doing this to me. Maybe because it full supernatural it's not even part human. The father is a sorcerer and im a witch.

Chloe's aunt soon comes inside the room and she gasp in shocks. She runs out of the room and grabs a first aid kit then comes and evulates the situation.

"She looks at me at than packs my back. I say im so sorry for not telling her sooner but before I can speak more she injects a needle into my stomach and everything goes blank and dark.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

I wake up feeling sore but a lot better and not in pain. I have different clothes on and the sheets on the bed are change.

"Chloe anut is seating on the edge of the bed and she see my eyes open.

Victoria I just have some questions to ask you. How far along are you? When was the last time you had your period and is the baby's father a human.?"

I know this would happen her throwing questions at me. I look at my stomach just to make sure everything is okay. Thank goodness I didn't have the baby.

"No onesknows about this except for you and Chloe.

She nods

"okay Im almost five months next week ill be exactly five months and I guess the last time I had my period was about five months ago." I say

She waits for more answers

What about the father tori. Who is the father?

The father is unnamed I said

She looks at me. You don't know you the father of the baby is

No I say

The woman of the house came in my room. She is three hundred year old witch

Tori what just happen to you can't be a normal baby. The father must be some type of warlock.

Chole aunt changes.

Simons the father isn't he says she says

I don't say anything but the truth had to come out some how. I node and say nothing

She looks at my funny then the owner she introduces herself as wittney

Wittney gives me water than says

Mixed breads can be very dangerous for the mother and especially the baby. When the babies born and grows older its powers will alternate and be a lot different than other children of that species.

I node my head

That's why the baby was hurting you. The baby can't control its powers. So inside of you it just acts wild

" I don't want Simon to know and I want to go home to my dad . I said than I started crying

I know it must be hard for you but you have to overcome it and don't you think the father of the baby has a right to know

No I said. I've been a bitch to him I said all I want to do is go home and see my dad

She looks at me sadness overcomes her eyes

"honey it would be best if you stayed at my house im a doctor plus a witch so I know about this best if you stay here until the baby is born.

I don't say anything

Mr bae and chole and the boys have to hit the road again but you have to stay behind because of your condition.

"Don't worry you will have a comfortable time here. She says

Chole's aunt didn't tell anyone about the baby except for and Simon and chloe already knew that its it.

"simon knows…..

"he wanted to see you but I told him you were sleeping

"Mrs. Witteny I don't want to see him." I just want to be left alone at least until tomorrow or something. It was really stupid of me to even have sex

"she pushes my hair to the side.

It's never stupid to have sex its stupid when you don't chose the right time to have sex and you don't use should be happy to have the father of the baby want to get involved. My father never wanted to be involved in my life but you're going through it hard now and you're only sixteen. You are very young but I know you will have a big heart when the baby is born.

She closes the door and I soon fall asleep


End file.
